hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enrico Maxwell
Enrico Maxwell is a the leader of the Vatican's Special Section XIII, also known as "Iscariot". In the TV series, his Japanese voice actor is Hideyuki Tanaka and in the OVA series, he's voiced by Show Hayami. In both the TV and OVA versions, his English voice is JB Blanc. Personality Maxwell is the leader of the Vatican's Iscariot Organization, controlling his subordinates with an iron fist. However, his seemingly blind devotion to his mission often makes his underling Alexander Anderson question his motivations. For example, during the standoff between Alucard and the Millennium-led police forces in Rio de Janero, Anderson watched the scene unfold on the news with a mixture of revulsion and fury, while Maxwell seemed to revel in the ensuing violence. Maxwell also holds a very bitter rivalry with Integra Hellsing, due to their similar occupations (both are heads of military-based organizations sworn to protect their leader and Christianity) and differing ideologies (Hellsing falls under the Church of England, a Protestant Church, while the Vatican is Catholic). Their feud sometimes borders on violent, sometimes causing their meetings to be not so civil. Appearance In the manga, Maxwell has blonde hair and blue eyes, while both animated versions give him silver hair. He has green eyes in the TV series and violet eyes in the OVA series. Maxwell seems to suffer from a facial tic when he is excited, characterized by repeated wincing of his left eye. History As a small child, Enrico lived at Ferdinand Luke's, an orphanage outside Rome where Alexander Anderson lived and worked. His parents had abandoned him, likely because he was the 'son of a mistress'. Though Anderson tried to raise him as well as he could, Enrico remained angry and spiteful. He grew determined to become someone that people couldn't look down on. He appears in Crossfire alongside Anderson dicussing missions to Heinkel Wolfe and Yumiko Takagi. Later, Father Maxwell is promoted to the rank of Bishop, and then very quickly to archbishop by the Pope. He is given command of the remnants of the Christian armies from the Holy Crusades, which consists of over 3,000 knights clad in medieval armor and wielding an assortment of heavy weapons with which aid in the fight with Millennium. However, he became so intoxicated by the power that he decided London's Protestant survivors also deserved to die and commanded his men to kill them as well. Eventually, Alucard's undead army overran his own. Maxwell's's helicopter was shot down by Rip van Winkle, now one of Alucard's familiars, but it was Anderson who broke the armored glass protecting him, leaving Maxwell to be impaled by Alucard's men. Anderson commented that Maxwell had become drunk with power and instead of fighting for the sake of the Catholic Church, fought for his own goals. Therefore, Anderson felt that Enrico had become an enemy of the Vatican and needed to be killed. To Maxwell's horror, he dies alone, with no one to support or admire him. Then in Volume 10 of the manga, we see what's left of Enrico and along with Anderson and the others in the 94th chapter 'Oblivion' repsents the shrine of the deceased. Trivia *Enrico shares the same first name as Enrico Stivaletti, a minor character in the anime. Category:Characters Category:Iscariot Members Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Human Category:Leaders